After The Storm
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS. Slash H/D. Un été peut tout changer. Poudlard organise un camp de vacances spécial "vie à la Moldue" entre leur quatrième et cinquième année.


_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Après tout ce temps, me revoilà avec une histoire sur mon couple fétiche. [Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, votre soutien m'est très précieux. Je vous lis avec des étoiles dans les yeux... et vous répondrai sans faute (avec des années de retard!). ]**_

 _ **Voici donc une histoire qui a pris forme en 2011 (heureusement depuis j'ai bien changé la trame originelle, qui était nunuche à souhait...).**_

 _ **Elle est un peu spéciale à mon sens... mais je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est plus "légère" que ce que j'ai pu écrire.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **("After the storm" est une chanson de Mumford and Sons)**_

 **OoOoOoO**

 **AFTER THE STORM**

 **OoOoOoO**

Quatorze ans, l'âge des découvertes.

Les rumeurs d'un tel sortant avec une telle faisaient toujours jaser.

Même si les professeurs traitaient les élèves de "crétins énamourés", ils ne le pensaient pas.

En fait, ils étaient les premiers à s'enquerir des potins. Cela leur rappelait que l'innocence restait présente, malgré le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Les élèves avaient besoin de vacances et c'est dans un lieu perdu au fin fond de la montagne qu'ils en auraient.

La répartition des dortoirs était décidée ainsi : filles au premier étage, garçons au deuxième.

Bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'escaliers magiques se transformant en toboggans, les professeurs assuraient une surveillance régulière.

La dernière lubie en date de Dumbledore était le mélange des Maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle.

En effet, les élèves étaient répartis par ordre alphabétique.

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy protestèrent en apprenant qu'ils partageraient le même dortoir trois semaines durant.

Une scène de ménage éclata le soir de leur assignation à la mezzanine restante. Harry finit par prendre le lit du dessus tandis que Drago dormait en dessous.

Officiellement, ils se déclaraient toujours ennemis ; cependant aucun des deux ne semblait avoir envie de faire la guerre. Cétait comme s'ils avaient grandi, que d'autres préoccupations les tenaillait.

Le deuxième soir, tandis qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée, Harry sentit des chatouilles sous la voute plantaire, ce qui lui arracha un rire.

Lorsque le contact se fit plus appuyé, Harry bondit, craignant de réveiller ses voisins.

Il fut consterné en s'aperçevant de l'auteur de cette blague ; qui avait eu le culot de grimper sur l'échelle.

L'obscurité de la chambre ne permettait pas de le distinguer, cependant un raie de lumière provenant du couloir éclaira le visage sournois de Malefoy.

« Espèce de...! » s'exclama Harry.

La main du blond écrasa sa bouche, l'empêchant de protester davantage.

« Chut... Tu vas les réveiller ! »

Un sourire amusé ornait ses lèvres.

Quelle idée d'avoir laissé ses lunettes en bas ; Harry n'y voyait presque rien, excepté les traits flous et perturbants de son ennemi d'enfance.

Malefoy fit mine de tendre l'oreille :

« Nott ronfle toujours, on est sauvés. Allez, pousse-toi Potter. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » grogna aussitôt Harry, une fois libéré de cette main trop chaude à son goût.

« Je me les gèle dans ce drap bas de gamme où on peut voir Poudlard au travers. Même un esprit comme le tien peut faire le lien, Potter. »

« Quoi ?! »

Malefoy ne venait pas de dire ça ? ... Si ?

Il sentit ses joues se colorer vivement de rouge ; heureusement l'obscurité cachait cette réaction qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que Malefoy souhaitant s'incruster dans son lit.

« Ne cries pas si fort. Allons, je suis sûr que t'es une bouillotte ambulante, Potter... Il n'y a qu'à voir ton corps musclé, bronzé, sauvage... »

« Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? », siffla le brun. « Faire ça la journée ne te suffit pas ? Il faut aussi que tu m'emmerdes la nuit ! »

Le sourire du blond atteignait désormais ses yeux. Harry sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

Putain, même s'il trouvait Malefoy malingre et pâle avec son nez tordu... Cette expression lui donnait un charme fou.

« Bon, j'exagère un peu. Mais je suis sûr que tu dois être chaud comme la braise... C'est un trait des Gryffons ça. Les lions vivent dans la savane, ils aiment la chaleur. Votre Tour n'a rien à envier à nos Cachots plein de courants d'air. »

Le cerveau d'Harry s'était comme déconnecté.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que Malefoy avait lâché l'échelle d'une main et saisi sa nuque de l'autre pour le rapprocher.

Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque les doigts descendirent en une caresse aérienne sur sa clavicule, puis sur ses pectoraux pour effleurer un de ses tétons déjà dur sous la friction.

« J'espère que tu ne durcis pas aussi vite partout, Potter, sinon ça risque d'être désagréable de dormir avec toi. »

Rougissant brusquement, Harry réalisa que depuis le début, Malefoy ne lui faisait pas de rentre-dedans. Il se fichait de lui, comme d'habitude.

« Va te faire ! »

Il le repoussa, manquant renverser le blond.

Harry s'engouffra sous le drap, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Malefoy cesse de ricaner et retourne sagement dans son lit.

 **OoOoOoO**

C'était un rêve agréable...

 _« Potter, réveille-toi... »_

Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il cette sensation qu'une abeille bourdonnait dans son oreille ? Il pouvait aussi s'agir d'un souffle tiède...

Entrouvrant un oeil, Harry sursauta. Une masse clairement identifiable pesait sur son corps.

Son coeur fit des embardées dans sa poitrine lorsque ses yeux embrouillés plongèrent dans deux orbes grises intenses.

« J'ai froid », murmura le Serpentard, l'air sérieux. « S'il te plait. »

Combien de fois Malefoy eut-il cette expression sincère ? Et combien de fois se ferait-il avoir ? Harry s'attendait presque à le voir exploser de rire.

A la place, Malefoy remua, mal à l'aise tandis qu'Harry aperçevait la chaire de poule sur son épaule dénudée.

Pris de pitié, il marmonna :

« Ok. Mais garde les distances de sécurité. »

« Les distances ? » releva le blond.

« Oui. Tu passes sous le drap et moi au dessus. Tu peux rechercher ma soit disante chaleur en te collant à moi... » Le souffle de Harry se bloqua à cette idée « ... tant qu'il y a ce fichu bout de tissu entre nous. »

Depuis le début de la semaine, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Bien qu'Harry ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, Malefoy lui faisait du bien.

Avant que Dumbledore ne rassemble Poudlard pour ce camp de vacances improvisé, Harry était tombé dans un état dépressif au Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il ne parvenait à faire le deuil de Cedric Diggory.

L'indifférence de sa famille Moldue ne fit qu'accroître sa souffrance – comme s'il retournait dans une dimension surréaliste, les pieds et poings liés.

Le cours de la vie perdit son sens.

Seule la colère le guidait – il avait d'ailleurs été à deux doigts de jeter un sort à tante Marge pour la transformer en baudruche.

C'est alors qu'il reçut une lettre convoquant les élèves de Poudlard au camp de vacances Moldu.

Le jour de son arrivée, Harry perçut des commérages sur ses mensonges concernant le retour de Voldemort, mais rien de véhément. La plupart le fuyaient, comme s'il empestait la mort.

Ils étaient trop excités à l'idée de glander pendant trois semaines avec leurs camarades – ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais l'occasion de faire durant l'année scolaire.

Ils ne voulaient pas s'encombrer d'un dépressif.

Le séjour était entièrement Moldu – aucun sort n'était autorisé, même pour les professeurs.

Certains râlaient de devoir faire la cuisine au lieu d'obtenir un plat d'un coup de baguette.

Chaque tâche prenait du temps, il n'y avait pas de miracle, pas de magie comme l'explicita Dumbledore :

 _"Seulement le miracle de comprendre l'Autre, de vivre comme eux, de se rapprocher d'eux. Nous avons besoin d'ouvrir les portes de nos esprits en ces temps sombres."_

Harry était surpris que Lucius tolère cela ; permettant à son fils de vivre à la Moldue.

Il était même stupéfait que Drago Malefoy s'en accomode si bien.

Certes, il râlait à longueur de journée, dénigrant Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues ; cependant le blond faisait parti des rares élèves investi.

Il aidait les plus jeunes, participait aux tâches physiques telles que couper le bois... Malefoy semblait presque vouloir se racheter une conduite.

Il ne se plaignait plus, ce qui fut pourtant son dada quatre années durant.

A bien y réfléchir, Malefoy n'avait pas fait de vague lors des épreuves de la Coupe de Feu. Leur dernière rivalité remontait à l'incident avec Buck en troisième année.

Malefoy semblait avoir mûri, grandi... Quelque chose différait dans son comportement.

Malefoy lui faisait du bien car il prêtait attention à lui.

Il extirpait Harry de sa solitude.

C'était stupide de ressentir de la joie lorsque le Serpentard croisait son regard à table ou au détour d'un couloir ; stupide d'être heureux quand il lui ébouriffait les cheveux sous prétexte que c'était un _nid de poule_ et qu'une coupe pareille lui brûlait les yeux ; stupide de s'emballer alors que Malefoy l'interpellait pour une demande aussi futile que _Potter, tu n'as pas vu Machin ?_.

Il y avait peut-être une logique dans tout ça : Harry se sentait plus proche de son vieil ennemi que de ses meilleurs amis.

En effet, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas répondu à ses lettres. Quels amis pouvaient l'oublier tandis qu'il vivait le pire été de sa vie ?

Heureusement, Ron ne partageait pas son dortoir – et depuis leur arrivée au camp, ces deux-là l'avaient regardé de loin, sans l'aborder.

Harry ignorait pourquoi ils lui tournaient le dos mais il avait fini par se persuader qu'il s'en fichait – l'expression de remords sur le visage d'Hermione ne l'énervait plus.

Peut-être vivaient-ils le parfait amour, pour ce qu'il en savait.

« Un bisou avant de m'endormir ? »

Harry s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel à la pitrerie du blond.

« Crétin. »

« Crétin, Potter ?! Je t'en prie, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme insulte ? »

« Désolé de vous décevoir, votre magnificence... »

« Alors, mon bisou ? Je risque d'être agité et insomniaque tant que je ne l'ai pas. »

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Voilà un aspect tout neuf de la personnalité du blond !

Qui aurait cru que l'ancien glaçon des Serpentard pouvait tant parler et se montrer si drôle ? Avant cet été, Harry n'aurait pas parié un galion.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'embrasser tout seul. »

« Je ne suis pas si souple que ça ! »

C'est le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur serein qu'il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

 **OoOoOoO**

Cette mascarade était une mauvaise idée.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un Bal et c'était le pompom. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit, puis en y songeant il y avait peut-être un intérêt à s'y rendre : Drago verrait Potter danser comme un pied ou rechigner à aller sur la piste.

Weasley et Granger se tourneraient autour puis ça finirait en dispute, comme l'an dernier.

« Hey Drago ! Mâte un peu Potter, c'est qu'il serait presque potable en costume. »

Le blond se retourna pour suivre les indications de Pansy.

La bouffée de cigarette qu'il aspirait se bloqua dans sa gorge et il recracha bruyamment.

« N'essaies pas de tenir le pari Malefoy, tu es ridicule », se moqua Potter.

« Va te faire », siffla t-il.

Ah, ce pari...

Potter l'avait défié insinuant qu'il serait incapable de fumer ces trucs déguelasses. Depuis, il le narguait en les consommant à la pelle et il fallait avouer que, malgré le goût infect, les cigarettes lui plaisaient.

Elles l'apaisaient – oui, il se sentait anxieux et côté frime, ça marchait du tonnerre avec les filles. Cependant, ce soir, il espérait plutôt qu'un garçon le remarque.

Un garçon superbe en costume.

Drago ignorait quand il avait cessé de le voir comme un binoclard à lunettes ou un ennemi d'enfance, qu'il tenait autrefois responsable de tous ses malheurs.

Il savait juste qu'un jour, en quatrième année, son coeur s'était arrêté de battre lorsque Potter avait échappé aux flammes d'un Magyar à Pointes et qu'il s'était mis à rougir comme un vulgaire fan.

Les épreuves suivantes l'avaient retourné : en plus de trouver Potter _attirant,_ il s'était inquiété de sa survie.

Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Et puis... Dumbledore le Cinglé avait invité les élèves de Poudlard pour les protéger trois semaines, leur proposer une parenthèse _._

Il n'était plus Drago Malefoy mais un adolescent de quatorze ans rempli d'hormones et décidé à conclure pendant ces vacances.

A l'intérieur, la musique battait son plein.

Pansy et quelques autres Serpentards attendaient que les Gryffons entrent sur la piste de danse afin de profiter du spectacle.

Potter, seul à l'écart, près du buffet, sirotait un verre.

Il n'était pas prêt à aller sur la piste si les vipères espéraient le ridiculiser.

Drago aurait bien proposé un alcool fort à Potter, pour le détendre un peu – ou le mettre dans son lit – mais c'était sans compter sur les professeurs qui s'étaient occupés des préparatifs et n'avaient bien sûr pas autorisé ce type de boisson.

La musique semblait aussi à chier...

A sa grande surprise, Cho Chang dansait nonchalemment avec un autre élève de Serdaigle. Elle était presque provoquante avec sa petite robe rouge...

Depuis le décès de Diggory et les premières semaines au camp de vacances, la chinoise était restée enfermée chaque soir dans le dortoir ; les autres filles racontaient qu'elle pleurait sans cesse.

Apparemment, la période de deuil était finie.

Lorsqu'elle éclata d'un rire euphorique, il comprit qu'elle était ivre.

Certains élèves avaient réussi à se procurer de l'alcool et cela étonna Drago qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Serpentards – pour une fois, sa Maison restait digne.

Il croisa des yeux verts – ce n'était pas une coïncidence, le blond les cherchait depuis le début de la soirée.

Se donnant du courage, Drago s'approcha tranquillement du brun.

La table bloquait leurs corps ; Potter ne pouvait davantage fusionner avec le buffet, apparemment ça ne l'enchantait guère d'être ici.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? », souffla t-il dans son oreille.

Il était de notoriété publique que Potter avait invité Cho Chang au bal de quatrième année et qu'elle l'avait jeté pour Diggory.

Le Gryffondor à ses côtés resta de marbre, continuant de boire lentement son verre.

Drago se rapprocha encore du brun ; leurs bras se touchaient, leurs cuisses et jambes également.

« Ca te contrarie, qu'elle soit triste et ivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Parler de la chinoise l'indifférait mais il espérait faire réagir Potter.

« _N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_ Tu as fini avec tes questions ? », soupira ce dernier, agacé.

 _Bingo !_

Drago se sentait comme un gosse devant une vitrine remplie de bonbons, à chercher l'attention de ses parents pour qu'ils lui achètent la boutique entière.

« Réponds et j'aurai terminé. »

« Oui, elle est belle et oui, ça me contrarie. »

« Personnellement je trouve que ça lui va bien, ce côté sexy. C'est excitant. »

Potter haussa les épaules. « Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, comme dit l'adage. »

« Ca doit faire le tien aussi. Elle est libre maintenant. »

Cette fois, la réaction du brun fut immédiate : « En fait t'es toujours aussi con, Malefoy. »

En déclarant ceci il s'éloigna mais Drago n'était pas prêt à le laisser filer.

Il le retint par le bras :

« Excuse-moi ! », cria t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. « C'était déplacé. »

Bien que la colère de Potter restait palpable, ce dernier sembla hésiter puis se réinstalla à ses côtés.

Ils furent silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

Avec une certaine tristesse, Drago s'apperçut que Potter était seul.

Aucun élève ne l'approchait ; on aurait dit un pestiféré. Aucune fille ne l'invitait à danser tandis qu'elles se battaient toutes l'année précédente.

Granger et Weasley demeuraient à grande distance.

Drago n'allait pas le lâcher – en fait, cette solitude était sa chance de le conquérir.

Potter était si désespéré qu'il acceptait qu'il le touche et pas qu'une fois depuis le début des vacances...

Pris d'un besoin de savoir, se sentant avide, il chuchota à son oreille :

« T'as déjà couché, Potter ? »

« Malefoy ! », s'exclama son interlocuteur, visiblement choqué.

« Relaxe, c'est une simple question. J'essaie de passer le temps. Alors ? »

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? »

« Quoi ? Les amis partagent ce genre de choses. Et ne dis pas qu'on ne l'est pas. »

« Je ne dis rien. »

Le blond balaya cette réponse d'un geste de la main.

« Qu'importe. Le corps d'une femme, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? »

« Ecoute, changeons de sujet, tu m'effraies Malefoy. Je préfère danser plutôt que de t'entendre, c'est pour dire ! »

Potter fit mine de partir cependant Drago saisit de nouveau son poignet pour le garder près de lui.

Sentir cette peau chaude et douce sous sa main accrut son audace.

« Tu vas quand même _entendre_ mon paradoxe, Potter. Le corps d'une femme est selon moi plus esthétique que celui d'un homme. Toutefois celui de la gente masculine me fait plus d'effet... »

Sa voix se fit la malle un instant. C'était la première fois qu'il révélait son attirance pour les hommes – pour un homme.

« Vois-tu, il y a d'une part la beauté et d'autre part le charme... Un corps de femme, avec de beaux seins et de jolies jambes, c'est beau, oui ; mais un corps d'homme, plein de creux et de déliés, de monts et de... duretés... ça a du charme… Ca m'excite. »

Drago termina sa tirade en réalisant combien son souffle était court.

Ses doigts s'étaient impulsivement mêlés à ceux du brun.

Sentant ce dernier répondre en les enserrant faiblement; Drago crut que son coeur allait lâcher.

Potter ne se dégageait pas, à présent il caressait même la paume de sa main.

« Tu... » Lui aussi semblait avoir perdu la voix. « Allons dehors, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. »

Une fois sortis, Drago observa la forêt alentours.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, soudain stressé de la tournure des évènements.

Il se répétait mentalement qu'il devait assumer ses actes. Il suivit le brun derrière le bâtiment tandis qu'il s'asseyait au pied d'un arbre.

Le blond lui préféra garder les pieds sur Terre, rester debout.

Potter ne le regardait pas, se contentant d'arracher des brins d'herbe.

« Désolé, j'ai été franc. La chaleur, sûrement. » chuchota Drago, brisant l'insupportable silence.

Salazar, il se sentait comme une midinette à un premier rendez-vous.

« Tu le pensais ? »

« Oui. Tu es beau. » Merde. « Non, pas beau... Charmant. » se corrigea t'il. « Très charmant. »

« Tu as aussi... du _charme_. »

En langage gay, ça voulait dire qu'il plaisait à Potter. Drago n'osait y croire.

Ecrasant les mégots de sa cigarette contre le tronc, il ricana.

Avec ses cheveux presque blancs, son nez pointu, ses traits durs... Drago se savait loin d'être une bombe; cependant il savait posséder quelque chose de subtil qui attirait les regards.

Pris d'une impulsion, il se baissa et dégagea d'une main la frange désordonnée du brun.

Sans attendre, Drago s'empara de sa nuque et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Il vérifia les émotions du brun en fouillant son regard : les yeux verts semblaient... hypnotisés.

Alors il l'embrassa. Avec faim. Avec sensualité. Avec désir...

Malheureusement, des cris les firent tous deux sursauter.

Quatre élèves de Poudlard surgirent de nulle part, portant des masques... Drago faillit les tuer – par chance pour eux, il était interdit de magie.

« _Bouuuuuhuuuuuuhhhh ! Harry Potter est attaqué par des Mangemorts !_ »

Drago crut reconnaître Seamus Finnigan, appartenant à la Maison Gryffondor. N'était-il pas censé être un ami de Potter ?

« Alors Malefoy, vas-tu l'aider ou le livrer à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? »

« Tu plaisantes », intervint un autre élève, une fille d'après la voix. « Il va plutôt changer d'allégeance et se mettre à genoux pour Potter. »

Des rires gras retentirent dans le silence de la nuit.

« Depuis quand es-tu gay, Drago ? », demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Pansy Parkinson.

Cette dernière ne s'était jamais remise du rateau dont il était responsable après le bal de quatrième année. Bien qu'ils s'appréciaient, sa jalousie lui tapait sur le système.

Autant que son _statut_ soit publique ; le blond s'en fichait.

Si ça pouvait convaincre Potter de sa motivation à sortir avec lui !

« Aucune idée... », répliqua t-il, «... mais pour lui, je le suis. »

« Tu plaisantes ?! Tu as créée les badges _Potter pue !_ pas plus tard que l'an passé ! »

« Les temps et les esprits changent. Ca s'appelle mûrir, tu devrais essayer. »

« Donc vous êtes des pédales. »

« Ca te pose un problème, Finnigan ? »

Le roux eut un geste de recul. Drago était fier de lui : l'autre ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le démasque.

Potter à ses côtés ne pipait mot – il perçevait toutefois cette énergie colérique qui caractérisait son impulsivité – c'était presque une aura, et il était sûr que le Survivant allait exploser d'une minute à...

« Vous devriez avoir honte de vous pavaner avec ces masques, plaisantant du retour de Voldemort. Cedric Diggory en a payé le prix. »

Sa voix tremblait de rage.

La première fille masquée à être intervenue s'avança, ôtant sa capuche.

Il s'agissait de Marietta Edgecombe, la meilleure amie de Cho Chang, de la Maison Serdaigle.

« C'est à toi d'avoir honte, Potter. On ignore ce qui s'est passé dans le labyrinthe. Tu dis t'être retrouvé dans un cimetière, mais ce sont des sornettes ! Peut-être as-tu tué Cédric. Il était ton ennemi lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Tu n'avais pas droit de concourir à quatorze ans ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un tricheur et un menteur », l'accusa le dernier élève resté en retrait.

« Alors enlève ton masque et ose répéter ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! », hurla Harry qui ne décolérait pas. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore voulait reserrer nos liens ; il savait que des imbéciles heureux comme vous, loin de toute réalité, ne comprendraient pas la gravité du danger. Il espère que les mentalités changent mais pour ma part je n'y crois pas, avec des cons comme vous ! »

« Mais pour qui il se prend la pédale ?! », intervint Pansy Parkinson. « Il nous insulte alors qu'il n'y a pas plus _différent_ et timbré que lui ! »

« Ca suffit », coupa Drago, inquiet de la tournure des évènements.

Leur farce n'était plus drôle.

« Il est l'heure du couvre-feu. On ne pourra plus rentrer au chalet si on tarde trop. »

En dépit des regards noirs et des protestations, les élèves masqués partirent, laissant Harry et Drago seuls.

Epuisé par cette soirée, le blond s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Aussitôt, Potter l'écrasa au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! »

« Je déteste t'embrasser avec cette haleine qui pue. »

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

« Ca veut dire que tu aimes ça... M'embrasser ? »

« Oui... J'aurais toutefois préféré que tu ne le cries pas sur les toits. »

« Désolé, j'admets que j'aurais dû me taire. Quoique toi aussi... »

« Pourquoi ? Je leur ai cloué le bec. »

« Peut-être, mais à ce rythme tu n'auras plus d'amis avant la rentrée. Si tu ne les avais pas provoqués... Parfois tu es si impulsif... »

« Provoquer ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Enfin Potter, la plaisanterie a assez duré. Quoiqu'il se soit passé dans le labyrinthe, si tu continues d'affirmer que Tu-Sais-Qui a rescucité, ça te créera des ennuis. »

« C'est la stricte vérité. »

Drago éclata de rire. Visiblement, il le trouvait très drôle, ce qui n'était pas au goût du brun.

« Tu-Sais-Qui... »

« Voldemort », le coupa Harry.

« Ne prononce pas ce nom ! »

« _Voldemort._ »

« Sois maudit », murmura Drago, grinçant des dents et se forçant à effacer ce nom de sa mémoire. « Il est mort à ta naissance, nous le savons tous. Si tu veux un nouveau buzz de célébrité, pas besoin d'inventer une telle histoire. »

Harry éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Comment oses-tu prétendre être mon ami si tu me connais si mal ? Demande à ton papa chéri si tu ne me crois pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ton père y était Malefoy. Au cimetière. Il a accouru la queue entre les jambes lorsque Voldemort l'a sifflé tel un chien, invoquant la Marque des Ténèbres. »

« Mon père n'est plus un Mangemort ! Ca date de l'ancienne guerre. Il a payé pour ses erreurs. »

« Personne ne change... Même pas toi et sûrement pas en un été. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Potter ! Si tu dédaignes mes sentiments ou la sincérité de mon père ! »

« Je supppose que me dire d'aller me faire foutre fait partie de ton catalogue de déclarations romantiques. _Va te faire foutre toi-même_ , Malefoy, d'avoir dédaigné en premier ma vérité. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les quatre abrutis de ce soir... Quelque soit le masque que tu portes. »

Sur ces dures paroles, Potter lui tourna le dos et partit en direction du chalet.

Drago jura. Il avait tout foiré...

 **OoOoOoO**

« _L'ignorance est la pire des souffrances._ »

Drago ignorait quel philisophe était à l'origine de ce foutu dicton. Il s'en serait bien passé.

Fatigué, il observa distraitement les élèves de première année jouer dans la rivière.

Ils s'éclaboussaient comme si le bonheur était à portée de main.

Peut-être était-ce le cas – le blond n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'être insouciant, même à onze ans.

A l'époque, il se préoccupait déjà de son classement à Poudlard, de ses futures relations, du statut de sa famille...

Le désir le rendait insouciant. Ca lui avait surtout grillé un paquet de neurones.

Comment avait-il pu s'éprendre de _Harry Potter_?

En tant que Préfet en Chef de la Maison Serpentard, il devait surveiller les élèves de première et deuxième année, s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de risques de noyade.

Peu de professeurs les avaient suivis dans cette aventure hors Poudlard – parmi eux, on comptait bien sûr le directeur, Albus Dumbledore ; son directeur de Maison, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall ainsi que Sybille Trelawnay, la timbrée accro à la divination.

Cette dernière ne leur était d'aucun secours côté surveillance – elle s'occupait davantage de sitoter un cocktail sur sa chaise longue, portant d'affreuses lunettes de soleil jaune Poussin.

Sa peau ridée était honteusement exposée.

Les cris d'un élève, Arthur Keller, le ramenèrent au présent.

Arthur riait aux éclats, ce qui arracha un sourire au blond. Cette ambiance "vacances" mettait du baume au coeur à tous...

Cela faisait du bien en ces temps sombres... Sauf à Potter, qui restait planté dans son coin, à lire un bouquin à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Drago cherchait son regard constamment mais il pouvait toujours rêver.

Depuis leur dernière conversation, il avait successivement :

-écrit une lettre romantique à Potter – qui lui avait filé la nausée ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

-offert un bouquet de fleurs ceuillies dans les bois, quitte à se tourner en ridicile devant tous ses camarades – ce qui s'était d'ailleurs passé.

-inscrit des _"Je t'aime, Harry"_ à chaque tronc d'arbre précédant le passage de Potter lors d'une randonnée...

-payé un élève pour qu'il lui laisse sa place au chalet afin qu'il soit à ses côtés chaque heure de cours.

Malgré cela, Potter s'obstinait à l'ignorer, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire insecte sous sa chaussure.

Drago n'était pas homme à être balayé de la sorte. Même s'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

Tandis qu'il continuait d'élaborer un plan pour gagner le coeur du Survivant, Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par le jeune Keller.

Avec ses joues rondes, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux châtains en bataille, Keller faisait craquer les professeurs et Drago avec, en tant que Préfet.

Il avait du mal à refuser quoique ce soit à ce gamin – comme à tous les autres d'ailleurs.

« Monsieur Malefoy », lui demanda Keller. « Avec Elisa et Nathan, nous vous avons vus plonger hier après-midi. Pourriez-vous leur apprendre ? »

Drago adorait plonger. Il avait toujours été doué en natation. C'était sa discipline sportive préférée...

Que les gamins lui demandent cela le touchait.

C'était un peu comme si quelqu'un l'admirait enfin – cessait de le dénigrer comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.

Seuls les Serpentards le respectaient mais Drago connaissait bien sa Maison ; les langues de vipères lâchaient leur venin dès qu'il tournait le dos.

« Je leur montrerai. »

Il vit l'excitation se peindre sur les visages de Elisa Habbott et de Nathan Croc, restés en retrait.

« Quant à toi, Keller, tu dois d'abord apprendre à mieux nager. Tu brasses surtout de l'air avec tes bras, cela te fatigue. Pense à utiliser tes jambes. »

Le garçon hocha la tête cependant il semblait gêné.

Certains éprouvaient plus de mal à nager tandis que d'autres volaient comme s'ils étaient nés avec un balai... Comme ce veinard de Potter.

Drago se força à ne pas tourner les yeux dans sa direction.

« Hey, Keller. Tu as entendu la rumeur ? Votre préfet est pédophile. Fais attention à tes fesses ! »

Abasourdi, Drago regarda Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas se pavaner près de la digue. Ils arboraient de fiers sourires d'enculés.

Qui osait reconnaître courage et _gentillesse_ à la Maison Gryffondor ?

Le camp de vacances entier était à présent au courant pour son homosexualité.

Il s'était fait largement remarqué en déclarant sa flamme à Potter de toutes les façons possibles...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que la voix de Severus Rogue claqua, glaciale :

« Monsieur Finnigan. Une telle ignorance frôle le retard mental. Pédophilie et homosexualité n'ont pas le moindre lien ; et si vous répétez à nouveau une telle accusation envers Monsieur Malefoy, je m'assurerai de vous perdre dans une prison Moldue lors de notre retour dans le monde Magique. Vous y connaitrez là-bas assurément des hommes qui vous apprendront ce qu'est la pédophilie. »

Plus que choqué par ces menaces, Seamus devint aussi rouge de colère qu'il était possible pour un roux.

Il disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair, talonné par son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas.

Drago fut touché d'être ainsi protégé par un adulte...

Il avait toujours admiré son directeur de Maison mais là il était prêt à lui baiser les pieds.

« Enfin, Severus, vous l'avez effrayé », fit la voix anodine d'Albus Dumbledore.

On se serait cru dans un film : le vieux fou était sorti de nulle part – tout comme Rogue, d'ailleurs – vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un short Hawaïen qui jurait avec sa longue barbe.

De nombreux rires retentirent parmi les élèves. Lui-même se força à ne pas exploser.

La scène était à mourir : Rogue avait gardé sa tenue de sorcier, une longue robe noire en pleine canicule, tandis que le vieillard semblait souffrir de démence sénile, désinhibé.

« Le soleil est excellent pour la peau et l'eau absolument délicieuse », poursuivit tranquillement Dumbledore tandis qu'il mettait un pied dans la rivière afin de tester la température.

Le regard noir que lui lança Rogue indiqua à Drago que le Professeur de la Maison Serpentard n'enlèverait sa tenue pour rien au monde, même s'il était _forcé_ de vivre à la Moldue.

Se passer de magie n'était pas normal pour un Sorcier ; c'était comme le priver d'oxygène...

Certains d'entre eux durent rester dans le placard tant les Moldus les avaient privés de leur identité ; l'exemple même étant Harry Potter...

Décidémment, il ne pouvait s'mpêcher de penser à lui.

Une véritable obsession.

Avec une certaine amertume, il constata que la réciproque n'existait pas.

Potter ne lui lançait toujours pas le moindre regard – se rappelait-il au moins de son _existence ?_

 **OoOoOoO**

Peut-être était-il temps d'enterrer la hâche de guerre.

Harry ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais l'absence de Malefoy dans sa vie était un supplice.

Le blond avait tenté de se faire pardonner à moult reprises...

Par fierté – et un peu par sadisme – Harry avait délibérément ignoré chacune de ses tentatives.

La réalité était toute autre.

Chaque pas, geste, mot ou regard que le Serpentard lui adressaient étaient précieusement capturés dans ses souvenirs. Harry craignait que quelqu'un puisse surprendre sa frénésie intérieure.

Il attendit patiemment la dernière ronde des professeurs ainsi que les premiers ronflements de Nott avant de descendre silencieusement la mezzanine.

Le dortoir se trouvait baigné d'obscurité, toutefois un léger raie de lumière filtrait à travers les volets.

C'est avec surprise qu'il croisa le regard du blond.

Ce dernier le fixait les yeux grands ouverts.

Sans ciller, Harry s'allongea face à lui, tournant le dos à ses camarades de dortoir. Il glissa une main sous sa joue afin de soutenir sa tête.

Malefoy, sans piper mot, esquissait un sourire... victorieux.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais », susurra t-il enfin. « Question de temps. »

Harry retint de justesse une remarque sarcastique sur le fait qu'il était particulièrement imbu de lui-même.

« Tu m'as manqué », concéda t-il, conscient qu'il devait faire un effort s'il ne voulait pas perdre son seul ami – quelle ironie qu'il s'agisse de Drago Malefoy !

« Potter, Potter, attention... Je vais croire à une déclaration ! »

Harry secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bien que ce jeu était ridicule, il avait le mérite de le faire rire. En ces temps sombres, il s'agissait d'un véritable exploit.

« Quelque chose m'intrigue », reprit-il. « Depuis notre arrivée, tu fais cette... chose... »

D'un geste vague de la main, il désigna le corps du blond. Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

« Peux-tu expliciter ta demande, Potter. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas la lumière à tous les étages ce soir. »

Embarassé par son ridicule, Harry se racla la gorge, se rappelant qu'il était le Survivant. Cette tête de mûle ne l'effrayait pas !

« Chaque soir, tu t'assoies en tailleur sur le lit puis ferme les yeux, semblant te couper du monde. »

« Ah... Oui. Je médite. »

« Tu quoi ? »

Le sourire de Malefoy s'étira et il se rapprocha, comme s'ils étaient soudain deux confidents intimes.

La poitrine de Harry se souleva, parce que leurs souffles se mélangeaient et parce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir une sorte de secret du blond.

« Je pratique la méditation Zazen. Il s'agit d'une coutûme ancestrale en Asie. L'objectif est d'atteindre la sérénité, la connaissance de Soi ainsi qu'une harmonie entre corps et esprit, le tout grâce à la prise de conscience sans jugement de ses pensées internes, de ses actes ainsi que de la posture de son corps. »

« Ah... »

Le brun se sentit idiot car il n'avait compris que la moitié du speech de Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que le blond ramassait des Optimals dans toutes les matières alors qu'Harry ne se débrouillait qu'en Quidditch et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Comme le petit Bouddha ? »

Soudain, Malefoy explosa de rire.

Inquiet qu'on les entende, Harry plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche. Il se sentit bêtement heureux.

« Oula... », répondit Malefoy au bout d'un moment, essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux. « Oui, on peut dire ça Potter. J'aime tes références. »

« Tu m'aimes tout court, parait-il. »

Mince... Cette remarque lui avait comme échappé ! Harry s'efforça de ne pas rougir de sa propre audace.

Le regard du blond devint soudain plus intense. « C'est vrai. »

 _C'est faux._

« Une pratique originaire d'Asie... Chez la famille Nazi par excellence... Ca m'intrigue. Qui a pu t'inculquer ça, Malefoy ? »

S'il comprit l'allusion au régime totalitaire Moldu, il n'en montra rien.

« Un élève de notre promotion, à Serpentard. Ming Xao. »

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche du jeune homme.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu en sa compagnie. »

« C'est parce qu'on ne traîne pas ensemble », déclara Malefoy, telle une évidence qu'Harry eut du mal à saisir.

« ... A cause de ses origines ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au blond de lever les yeux au ciel, clairement agacé.

« Les Sang-purs ont peut-être une dent contre les Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbes et Sang-Mêlés mais nous ne sommes pas racistes. Nous n'avons aucun préjugé concernant la couleur de peau. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, il reprit doucement :

« Disons que j'ai passé du temps avec lui certains soirs... lorsque la pression était insoutenable. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Malefoy baissa le regard sur son pantalon ce qui mit Harry particulièrement mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois que ses camarades parlaient de sexe.

Le coeur de Harry tambourinait à ses tempes, sa gorge était serrée et ses mains tremblaient.

Il était choqué de comprendre que Drago était réellement gay.

Quelque part aussi un peu jaloux de ce Ming Xao même si à l'heure actuelle ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

« Et en quoi la méditation est-elle si exceptionnelle ? »

Harry était fier de son changement de sujet.

Cette question l'intriguait. Lorsque le blond méditait, il semblait... apaisé.

Il soupçonnait la méditation d'être partiellement à l'origine du comportement de Drago cette année.

« Au début, j'ai essayé car Ming certifiait qu'elle permettait d'accroître sa magie, notamment chez les Sang-Purs. Il s'agit d'atteindre un tel état de concentration qu'on se trouve unifié avec sa magie intérieure. En opportuniste que je suis, j'espérais devenir meilleur sur ce plan. Depuis, c'est comme une addiction : j'ai pris conscience du monde qui m'entoure, de mes défauts... Je me sens bien avec ma magie et mes... sentiments... »

Drago effleurait du bout des doigts le bras de Harry et ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« Bref, ça m'a changé. »

Quelques heures plus tard, lorqu'Harry parvint enfin à s'endormir dans son propre lit, ce fut saturé du regard brûlant de Drago Malefoy posé sur lui.

 **OoOoOoO**

Passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, Harry soupira profondément. Impossible de coiffer cette tignasse.

Il aurait pourtant dû s'y habituer après 14 années d'existence...

Ses mèches trempées retombèrent sur son front avec désinvolture, comme pour le narguer.

En temps normal, il aurait usé de magie afin de les mettre en ordre.

Mais pas moyen de tenter quoique ce soit dans ce camp de vacances à la Moldue et s'il trouvait à l'origine l'idée de Dumbledore rafraîchissante, il devait avouer que la magie lui manquait.

C'était surtout le manque du sentiment d'être chez Soi, d'être lui-même...

Il avait assez vécu dans un placard pour y retourner, même de façon métaphorique.

La buée des douches obstruait ses lunettes, Harry les retira afin de les essuyer avec une serviette.

Il était temps de s'habiller, il n'avait que trop traîné dans les vestiaires et l'heure du couvre-feu approchait.

En début d'après-midi, les professeurs émirent l'idée d'organiser un match amical entre les Maisons.

Si Dumbledore avait été présent – Merlin savait où le directeur s'était éclipsé – il aurait insisté pour que les élèves se mélangent.

Or, Harry soupçonnait que Rogue et MacGonagall, plus enfantins que des élèves de première année, aient manigancé ce match afin de satisfaire leur rivalité de Directeurs de Maisons.

Ils avaient commenté le match avec ferveur, tels des drogués en manque de Quidditch.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de Quidditch mais d'un sport Moldu réputé : le football.

Harry s'était donné corps et âme dans le jeu. Il fallait avouer que l'adrénaline lui manquait.

Courir tel un dératé après un ballon, sentir la cohésion, l'esprit d'équipe et de compétitivité des jeux collectifs fut pour lui tel un Nirvana retrouvé.

Dans l'équipe adverse, Malefoy s'était bien défendu.

Plus longiligne qu'Harry, il était aussi plus rapide sur le terrain. Toutefois moins impulsif, réfléchi, tactique, et cette façon de jouer avec ses tripes plutôt qu'avec son esprit avait valu la victoire aux Gryffondors.

A la mi-temps, son impulsivité légendaire l'avait envoyé droit dans les bras de Malefoy.

Tombant à la renverse sur lui, il lui avait arraché une grimace de douleur – rien de grave, fort heureusement.

Sentir sous lui le Serpentard vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un maillot et d'un short avait comme déconnecté son cerveau.

Harry était donc bêtement resté planté sur lui pendant une dizaine de secondes, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'extirpa de ses pensées.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Drago Malefoy dans les vestiaires à cette heure tardive.

Le blond le détailla de la tête aux pieds... dans sa presque nudité – Harry ne portait qu'une serviette sur les hanches.

De nature pudique, il n'enlevait pas son t-shirt à la rivière ; de même, dévoiler son torse au monde entier lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à l'épreuve du lac fut un pour lui un calvaire.

Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec son corps.

Il gardait de vieux complexes, ceux d'un enfant malaimé, affamé et malingre.

« J'ai... oublié mon sac », expliqua Malefoy, le sortant de sa léthargie.

« Heu... OK. »

Harry se tourna tandis que Malefoy ouvrait la porte de son casier pour récupérer le dit sac.

Franchement, qui pouvait oublier quelque chose d'aussi gros ?

Agacé que son plan ait échoué – il avait tout de même poireauté le temps que ses collègues prennent leur douche avant de prendre la sienne, afin d'être seul – il tenta de ne pas montrer son impatience.

Que le blond s'en aille pour qu'il puisse enfin s'habiller !

« C'est bon ? » Demanda t-il, exaspéré, avant d'être aussitôt et à sa grande surprise plaqué contre la porte de son casier.

Il n'eut le temps de compter qu'une seconde que les lèvres du blond fondaient sur lui.

Ce baiser était d'autant plus déroutant qu'Harry ignorait comment répondre.

C'était différent de leur premier, au pied de l'arbre, où Malefoy s'était montré doux et sensuel.

A cet instant, le blond n'avait rien de délicat – il semblait juste une boule de feu ravageuse.

Harry tenta de remuer ses lèvres ; aussitôt, la langue de Malefoy s'introduisit.

Se fiant à son instant, il répondit comme il put, mais la gêne et la crainte de mal faire le tenaillaient.

D'ailleurs, il crevait d'envie de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds soyeux et de s'accrocher désespérément à lui.

Au lieu de ça, ses bras restèrent figés le long de son corps.

« Potter... Tu me rends dingue... »

Ces murmures cessèrent tandis que les lèvres brûlantes de Malefoy parcouraient son torse de haut en bas.

Stupéfait par sa propre excitation, incapable d'agir, Harry observa Malefoy baiser sa peau comme s'il était un Dieu personnifié. Se sentir si désiré accrut sa chaleur interne.

La honte l'envahit, le ramenant à la réalité, lorsque la serviette glissa au sol, révélant un début d'érection.

Son prépuce était rouge et gonflé et Harry fut choqué de constater l'état physique de son corps.

Il comprit tardivement que la serviette n'était pas tombée par accident mais que Malefoy l'avait retirée, afin de pouvoir glisser ses lèvres sataniques autour de lui.

Il le regarda avaler son érection – et Merlin, le sentit ! de quelques centimètres avant qu'Harry n'encourage d'une main son retour en arrière, l'éjectant brutalement sur le carrelage.

Etalé au sol, choqué, Malefoy le regarda se replier sur lui-même, en une position foetale, attrapant sauvagement ses vêtements afin de les enfiler à la râche.

« Potter ! »

Malefoy l'interpellait. Il n'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il voyait trouble...

« Potter... Oh ! »

Malefoy le secoua sans ménagement si bien qu'Harry fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

« Ne m'approche pas ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Il sentait des larmes menacer de couler. A vrai dire, il se sentait surtout envahi par la honte, trahi, coupable, frustré, ... enragé.

« OK... Harry, je t'en prie, calme-toi. »

Comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Malefoy leva les mains en signe de paix et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche. Il lui adressa un regard suppliant.

Ses yeux gris semblaient tourmentés – _tant mieux !_ Pensa t-il avec haine.

« S'il te plait, assieds-toi. Je ne ferai rien. Promis. »

Il s'exécuta. Mettant une grande distance entre eux. Son corps entier tremblait, parcouru de frissons.

Mais quelle était cette réaction ?!

Il se faisait l'impression d'être une sorte d'extraterrestre, d'être anormal.

La plupart des garçons parlaient de branlettes – plus rarement de fellations. Mais pour lui, le simple fait de penser ces mots à voix haute le gênait.

« Harry... Potter », se corriga le blond, prudent.

Malefoy lui faisait l'effet d'un homme cherchant à apprivoiser une bête sauvage.

« Je m'excuse si j'ai été trop brusque... »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Répéta t-il, obsédé par la réponse à sa question.

Il lui semblait soudain évident que toute cette histoire avec Malefoy n'était qu'un plan pour l'humilier.

Un rire jaune lui fit écho.

Lorsque la voix de Malefoy s'éleva, elle était emprunte à la fois d'exaspération et de sincérité :

« Parce que j'ai envie de toi, tiens ! Pourquoi sinon ? »

« ... »

« D'accord... Mes déclarations et avances explicites depuis le début du séjour sont loin d'être une plaisanterie bien que tu t'obstines à le penser, Potter. Tu aurais dû le voir venir. Tu réponds à chacune de mes tentatives, tu m'as même plaqué au sol pendant le match pour me sentir – ne pense pas que je n'ai pas compris ! Alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas voulu te donner du plaisir ? Tenté de te sucer parce que j'en ai diablement envie et que toi aussi ! »

« Ne le dis pas comme ça », grimaça Harry, troublé au plus haut point.

Il baissait les yeux, incapable de soutenir ceux de Malefoy après une telle tirade.

« Quoi ? Te sucer ? »

« Putain, tu es si vulgaire... »

« Tu viens de dire _putain_ , Potter. J'arrêterai d'être cru le jour où tu cesseras de prononcer le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui avec désinvolture. »

« C'est ça, quand les poules auront des dents. »

Il perçut en biais les mains de Malefoy se lever de nouveau en signe de paix.

Décidémment, le blond cherchait par tous les moyens à faire retomber la pression, tandis qu'Harry ne faisait pas le moindre effort... Il se sentait trop perdu pour cela.

« D'accord, on arrête. Tu n'es visiblement pas prêt. J'attendrai. »

« Oh merci de m'attendre preux chevalier Malefoy. »

Harry était de tout de même scandalisé : ils n'avaient que quatorze ans, il n'avait embrassé personne avant Malefoy et ne s'était lui-même branlé qu'une fois, découvrant récemmment les plaisirs de la chaire.

Il lui semblait que c'était hier encore qu'Oncle Vernon le traitait de laideron insignifiant, hier encore qu'il était préoccupé par la pierre philosophale, la peur qu'on attrape son parrain Sirius, l'angoisse du retour du meurtrier de ses parents et l'Avada Kedavra sur Cedric Diggory...

Quand aurait-il pu découvrir ce genre de choses ?

Malefoy, lui, semblait avoir eu le temps de faire le tour de la question, écolier pourri gâté qu'il avait été ces quatre premières années à Poudlard.

Son ancienne haine contre Malefoy ainsi qu'un profond sentiment d'injustice l'envahit, mêlé à un désir coupable et une gêne de se dévoiler si fragile.

« Tu me donnes la migraine. J'entends presque tes pensées tant elles sont fortes. » Malefoy soupira. « Que dois-je faire pour me racheter ? »

« ... Je, j'en sais rien. Laisse-moi du temps. »

Pourrait-il vraiment tuer Lucius Malefoy sur un champ de bataille s'il laissait son fils faire sur lui une chose si intime ?

« D'accord. Mais... Potter. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

La soudaine timidité dans le timbre de sa voix l'intrigua.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent enfin les orbes grises, ce qui ne l'aida pas à rester concentré.

« Je n'ai jamais fait _ça_ avant, même à Ming Xao bien que je t'ai laissé croire le contraire. Je voulais juste... te rendre jaloux. Je n'ai aucune expérience sexuelle, pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'envie d'y penser avant cette dernière année, où mon mépris envers toi s'est transformé en autre chose... C'est juste... J'en crevais d'envie alors j'ai essayé. Tu vois, les Serpents aussi peuvent se montrer impulsifs. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

Il décida que oui – il savait ce que c'était que de crever d'envie, lui aussi...

Merlin que c'était bouleversant.

Il tendit la main et s'empara de celle de Malefoy, presque craintivement. Ils se caressèrent du bout des doigts pendant une sorte d'éternité.

Puis Harry fit le premier pas – il se décala pour être proche du Serpentard.

Il donna le rythme : uniquement des baisers languissants, des effleurements, des caresses...

Les minutes qui se transformèrent en heures furent les plus belles et intenses de sa vie.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Drago assistait à un cours captivant lorsque des coups frappèrent la porte du chalet. Etre en vacances ne les dispensait pas d'étudier – Rogue s'était montré ferme sur ce point.

Aussi avait-il poursuivi ses cours de Potions pour ceux qui souhaitaient rester à niveau. Cette discipline nécéssitait rigueur et passion si l'on voulait prospérer et Drago espérait devenir un Potionniste de talent – si possible en recherche médicomagique.

Rogue fronça les sourcils sévèrement en découvrant l'intruse.

« Eh bien, entrez chère Minerva », dit-il d'un ton glacial qui contredisait son invitation.

« Merci, Severus. »

La directrice des Gryffondors esquissait un sourire amusé ; elle semblait se divertir des malheurs de Rogue.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Convoquer Drago Malefoy au sujet de sa mauvaise conduite. »

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, Drago faillit bondir sur sa chaise. Que lui voulait cette vieille chatte ?

 _Mauvaise conduite, qu'ai-je fait encore,_ pensa t-il alors qu'il n'avait jamais été si irréprochable.

 _Elle ne peut pas savoir pour..._ Il déglutit, refusant de se rappeler de la scène de la veille : lui cherchant à corrompre Potter à genoux dans les vestiaires, dans une scène interdite aux moins de 18 ans.

« Et que lui vaut cet... honneur ? » Cracha presque Rogue, méprisant.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne. »

McGonagall leva la tête fièrement.

« Le directeur en personne approuve ma convocation. »

« Bien, bien... » Rogue ne semblait pas emballé. « Allez-y, Monsieur Malefoy, vous rattraperez le cours ultérieurement. »

Drago ne pipa mot et se contenta de ranger ses affaires.

Rogue paraissait sur le point de lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux, aussi décida t-il de la suivre sagement afin d'éviter un drame.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » Questionna t-il prudemment, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand il comprit qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt Moldue.

Cela lui rappela sa retenue dans la Forêt Interdite alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année à Poudlard.

MacGonagall était plus intègre que ce nigaud de Rubeus Hagrid, elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir effrayer un élève démuni...

« Nous y sommes, Drago », déclara t-elle simplement lorsqu'ils atteignirent une petite clairière.

Le blond entendait l'eau de la rivière couler à quelques mètres, en contrebas.

Face à lui, Albus Dumbledore et Sybille Trelawney, les professeurs présents au camp de vacances Moldu, les attendaient.

La situation le prit au dépourvu et il éprouva soudain un vif sentiment d'insécurité.

« N'aies crainte. »

C'était la voix du directeur. Elle se voulait rassurante – Drago se sentit tel un enfant de quatre ans à qui l'on disait "l'eau ça mouille mais n'aies pas peur, je suis là".

Il détestait ce sentiment : celui d'appeler la pitié.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Le professeur Rogue va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je m'excuse pour ces manières mais nous n'avions d'autre choix que de mettre en scène cette entrevue. Personne ne doit surprendre cette conversation. »

Et en effet, le directeur de la Maison Serpentard ne tarda pas à se montrer, époussetant sa robe de sorcier – il avait ramassé un paquet de feuilles sur son chemin.

Drago comprit que _l'altercation_ entre Rogue et McGonagall n'avait été qu'une comédie orchestrée.

« Drago, tu dois comprendre que l'idée du camp de vacances n'est pas anodine. Il s'agit bien de vous _initier_ au monde Moldu, d'ouvrir votre esprit à la différence... mais l'objectif premier est tout autre. Nous avions besoin d'un prétexte afin de pouvoir attirer dans nos filets celui ou celle qu'on appelle _la taupe._ »

Perplexe,le blond attendit la suite.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait le vieux fou mais ça semblait assez grave pour que les professeurs soient impliqués – et lui aussi...

« Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un élève et espérons le démasquer avant la rentrée de Septembre, d'où la véritable fonction du camp. En proposant cette _pause_ aux élèves qui le souhaitent, nous étions à peu près sûrs que la taupe viendrait pour atteindre Harry, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Ah. Ca concernait Potter... Bien sûr, lui, encore et toujours.

Drago regretta soudain de ne pas être attiré par un garçon lambda. Il éprouvait toujours une certaine jalousie face à l'attention qu'on lui portait.

« Cette idée de taupe nous est venue en comprenant que Barty Croupton JR – le faux Maugrey Foloeil que tu as eu comme professeur cette année – n'aurait pu falsifier à lui seul le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait forcément un complice au sein de l'école. Nous avons d'abord pensé à toi, Drago... »

« Charmant. Merci pour la cruauté dont vous m'affublez. »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher cette remarque sarcastique.

Ils cherchaient à couver le protégé Harry Potter mais lui avait juste droit aux stéréotypes sur la famille Malefoy.

« ... puis à tous les élèves, enfants d'anciens Mangemorts, pouvant être forcés, menacés, impliqués d'une façon ou d'une autre... »

Dumbledore marqua une pause puis le fixa avec une grande intensité.

« J'ai rapidement changé d'avis. Tes professeurs m'ont convainvu que tu es un gentil garçon, Drago. Tu n'es pas un tueur. »

« Nos recherches se sont révélées infructueuses », intervint Rogue.

C'était comme s'il était gêné des révélations de Dumbledore et Drago le soupçonna d'avoir été l'avocat de son innocence.

« Après le camp, Harry sera placé sous protection au Square Grimmaud », poursuivit Minerva McGonagall. « Il s'agit de l'ancienne maison des Back, qui fait désormais office de QG pour un Ordre voué au Bien : l'Ordre du Phoenix. Pourrais-tu nous aider à démasquer cette taupe, Drago ? C'est ce que nous voulions te demander. »

« Pourquoi moi ? Et comment dois-je m'y prendre ? »

 _Et pourquoi me bassinent-ils avec la sécurité de Potter ?_

« Je suis convaincu qu'aucun de tes camarades n'a en lui la noirceur d'âme d'agir à la solde de Voldemort », reprit Dumbledore.

Drago tressaillit, bon sang, c'était insupportable cette manie !

Il ne fut pas le seul à réagir à ce nom.

« Je ne ferai plus l'erreur de choisir un nouveau Tom Jedusor dans l'enceinte des murs de mon école. L'élève concerné doit avoir un lien génétique avec Voldemort, il doit être manipulable à longue distance grâce à l'Impérium. »

Drago était médusé. Devait-il croire ce que Potter scandait depuis l'épreuve du labyrinthe ?

Le retour de Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Visiblement, des adultes accessoirement anciens héros de guerre étaient suffisamment convaincus pour monter un Ordre de défense...

« IL n'est pas de retour... », souffla t-il, comme pour se convaincre.

Drago n'était pas prêt à être balancé dans une guerre – il n'avait que quatorze ans ! Bientôt quinze...

« C'est pourtant ce qu'affirme l'homme que tu aimes. »

 _Je ne l'aime pas_. _Je le désire, c'est certain, l'apprécie... mais de là à parler sentiments et chiffons... Quelle interprétation !_

Drago accordait le bénéfice du doute à Potter. Cependant, il refusait d'imaginer son père au cimetière, agenouillé devant _lui_.

Une bouffée d'angoisse le prit : il se rappelait l'inquiétude sur les traits de Lucius ainsi que la précipitation de ses parents à l'éjecter du Manoir cet été. Pour un camp de vacances _à la Moldue_... sans la moindre réticence.

Voulaient-ils le protéger ?

Drago ignorait totalement qui était la taupe parmi les élèves... Rien ne lui avait paru suspect.

Bizarrement, il se sentit envahi d'un doute : cette histoire d'Ordre du Phoenix... Le Phoenix était un oiseau magique renaissant de ses cendres...

Il fronça les sourcils puis adressa un regard accusateur à Albus Dumbledore. Qu'importe qu'il était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

« Vous m'avez manipulé ! C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé cette lettre ! »

« De quoi parle t-il ? » Intervint Rogue, qui était resté à ses côtés, comme prêt à prendre sa défense au moindre problème.

« _Rise From Ashes_ , c'était la signature en post-scriptum. Ca signifie renaître de ses cendres. »

« Tu es très fort, Drago. Je suis bien l'auteur de cette lettre. »

« Mais de quelle lettre parle t-on ? »

Même Sybille Trelawney s'y mettait, c'était dire à quelle point cette histoire intriguait.

« Peu de temps après la fin de l'année scolaire, j'ai adressé au jeune Malefoy un courrier relatant toute l'enfance d'Harry Potter, dans les moindres détails, y compris ceux les plus sordides. »

C'était là que Drago avait découvert l'enfance dans le placard...

Il craquait déjà pour lui en quatrième année – mais découvrir ces faits l'avait touché, comme s'il comprenait mieux le comportement de Potter.

Il avait hésité à y croire – ça pouvait être des racontards d'un fan du Survivant – toutefois il retrouvait dans chaque attitude de Harry les traces de son passé...

« Cela peut paraître ignoble mais j'ai agi en anticipant la menace qui pèse sur Harry, une menace mortelle. Une menace qui ne tuera pas qu'un adolescent, j'en ai peur, mais des centaines de personnes. Drago, comme tu le sais, le professeur Trelawney peut faire des prophéties, lire l'avenir... Tandis que nous pensions que tu étais la taupe, elle s'est connectée à ton âme et a eu une vision. Celle de ton rapprochement... sentimental avec Harry... Tu auras une grande influence dans sa vie... C'est pourquoi nous te demandons de veiller sur lui, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte d'accélérer votre mise en couple, demandant par ailleurs à Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley de te laisser le champ libre pendant le camp de vacances. »

Drago était sidéré par ces révélations et ce qu'elles impliquaient.

« N'est-ce pas votre rôle en tant qu'adultes, de veiller sur lui ? »

Rêvait-il ou on lui demandait d'être la nounou d'Harry Potter en plus de le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent ?

Les adultes se fichaient des peurs du Gryffondor, du moment que Drago le sautait assez pour lui retourner le cerveau et lui accorder toute sa confiance...

« Il existe des choses que seuls les adolescents peuvent voir... »

Drago se rappela l'hystérie de Potter. Effectivement... Alors que le sexe était un sujet d'une banalité affligeante pour le commun des mortels, le Survivant en faisait des tonnes.

Il lui faisait l'effet d'un lapin tétanisé par les phares d'une voiture, pris entre panique et convoitise.

Franchement, Drago était fasciné du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui : il lui suffisait d'effleurer son bras du bout des doigts pour déclencher une série de frissons sur la peau du brun, des pieds à la nuque...

Il se pensait expert en manipulation cependant l'Ordre du Phoenix jouait sur un tout autre tableau.

« Harry devait quitter l'état dépressif dans lequel il était plongé. La mort de Cedric Diggory a fait effraction dans son esprit. Harry a survécu au pire traumatisme qu'un nourisson peut endurer : le meurtre de ses parents... et pour le dépasser, il a dû enfermer cela sous clé, comme tu le sais, il a même été enfermé dans un placard, sa magie prisonnière. Il y a en lui peu de libertés qu'il s'autorise. Tu dois l'aider à déployer ses ailes, à être l'oiseau qui renaît de ses cendres. J'étais à peu près certain que te cotoyer presqu'exclusivement au cours de ces trois semaines allait l'extraire de sa dépression – par cette même force qui l'a sauvé étant bébé : l'amour. »

 _Il a raté sa vocation le vieux fou, encore un peu et il nous écrit un roman à l'eau de rose !_

 **OoOoOoO**

Six jours que ça l'obsédait.

 _Trouver la taupe._

Heureusement son autre mission, celle de veiller sur Potter, était bien plus simple.

Premièrement car le brun ne craignait rien – personne n'avait cherché à lui faire de mal, la théorie selon laquelle l'Ordre du Phoenix était une bande de paranoïaques semblait donc se confirmer ; deuxièmement car il ne le quittait pas des yeux et pas d'un centimètre.

Ce principe de coller Potter était... aphrodisiaque – ils dormaient même ensemble, attendant que leurs camarades sombrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce soir toutefois ils ne resteraient pas au dortoir. Drago estimait que la crainte d'être surpris était un sacré frein à la libido.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Potter au chalet de cours.

Il avait pris soin de l'aménager en déplaçant quelques chaises et tables et en disposant au sol un ensemble de couvertures et coussins qu'il avait piqué dans les placards du chalet.

Depuis sa tentative des vestiaires, il séduisait Potter davantage chaque jour, par des baisers brûlants, intenses, qui leur envoyaient des décharges et fourmillements dans tout le corps.

Il était toutefois exaspéré de ce _à la va vite_ , cachés dans la forêt ou silencieux au lit, qui n'aidait pas Potter à se libérer de son hystérie.

Aussi avait-il décidé que pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait, ils iraient dans un lieu où personne ne pouvait les surprendre.

C'est d'une voix rauque, brisée par l'envie, qu'il révéla à Potter ce qui le faisait fantasmer.

Il sentit aussitôt ses doigts s'accrocher à ses épaules.

Drago ignorait d'où ça venait ni même si cela faisait de lui un pervers.

Leurs vêtements étaient déjà tombés à leurs pieds et leurs bouches se dévoraient. Cette fois, Potter ne semblait pas avoir d'objections...

Drago effleura sa nuque du bout des lèvres ; faisant se crisper davantage les doigts du brun sur ses épaules.

Ce dernier, excité et nerveux, se colla avec fiève contre lui ce qui permit à Drago de sentir son érection à travers son caleçon.

C'était la première initiative sexuelle que le brun prenait depuis le début de leur relation.

Stupéfait et doublement excité, Drago fit voyager sa bouche plus bas et engloba un téton.

Il fut fasciné de le sentir durcir sous sa langue et du son que produisit Potter.

Une main se posa sur ses cheveux, comme pour l'encourager, et Drago se rappela ce même geste dans les vestiaires, qu'il croyait l'inciter à le sucer davantage. Avant d'être rejeté.

Il ne referait pas cette erreur.

Il remonta tranquillement jusqu'à la joue de Potter, sentant ses lunettes s'écraser contre la sienne tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Ils devaient sembler obscènes à frotter leurs entrejambes comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Son érection devenait douloureuse et il éprouva le besoin d'empoigner les fesses de Potter, de les caresser.

Le souffle court, Potter se laissait faire, répondant fièvreusement à chacun de ses gestes.

Drago se demandait quelle température le Gryffondor pouvait atteindre sans brûler.

« Ca va ? » questionna t-il pour la forme.

« Oui... »

Ils avaient longuement discuté cette semaine. De ce qu'éprouvait Potter lorsqu'ils se touchaient.

De sa peur.

De leurs... sentiments respectifs.

Il n'y avait pas eu de déclaration d'amour, de faux-semblant, Drago s'était tu concernant l'entrevue avec l'Ordre du Phoenix...

C'étaient juste tous les deux...

« Tu connais cette chanson », chuchota t-il tandis qu'il léchait le lobe de l'oreille de Potter et continuait à malaxer ses fesses.

« La... laquelle ? »

« Celle qui dit qu'il y a un serpent dans ton lit... qu'il te murmure quelque chose... que la nature t'appelle... »

« Mhh... Tu l'as inventée... »

Potter le repoussa doucement puis l'incita à s'allonger sur les couvertures.

Surpris, Drago le fut d'autant plus lorsque le brun acheva de le déshabiller, retirant son caleçon, révélant une érection qui lui semblait énorme.

Drago éprouva une certaine gêne – c'était la première fois qu'il était nu et exposait la preuve évidente de son désir à une autre personne.

Potter, les joues rouges, soufflé par ce qu'il dévorait des yeux, expira fortement comme pour prendre son courage à deux mains avant d'enlever à son tour son dernier vêtement.

Leurs peaux libérées, ils purent se sentir entièrement et le simple fait d'être couché sous Harry Potter, de frotter leurs corps ensemble, faillit lui déclencher l'orgasme.

Serrant les dents, Drago se demanda s'il allait faire long feu ou jouer l'adolescent pré-pubère.

Cela le rassura de sentir la perte de contrôle du brun, qui ne semblait pas plus mature, à se balancer d'avant en arrière, cherchant désespérément la friction sans savoir comment l'obtenir.

« Harry... J'ai trop envie... »

A ces mots, le brun cessa son manège et retourna l'embrasser.

Lui aussi le voulait.

Ce constat manqua d'achever Drago. Avide, il le dévora, investissant sa bouche, l'allumant davantage...

Ce fut Potter, qui, selon le protocole qu'ils s'étaient fixés, entama le premier geste d'accord : il se coucha sur le dos et caressa son érection, les yeux verts plongés dans ceux de Drago.

S'il éprouvait de la honte, le Gryffondor le masquait bien, respirant fortement et le fixant d'un air de défi.

Drago aimait ça chez lui : cette façon de se dépasser...

Il se pencha alors et déposa une série de baisers sur le bras en action du brun, celui même qui branlait doucement son sexe.

Les lèvres de Drago se déplacèrent vers sa main puis ses doigts qu'il lécha avant de glisser sa bouche sur le gland.

Potter émit une sorte de sursaut et libéra ses mains pour les coller à sa bouche.

Ses jambes s'étaient aussitôt repliées vers le haut et Drago lui attrapa les cuisses afin de les tenir écartées.

Il frotta sa joue à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, en un geste réconfortant et ses yeux murmurèrent des promesses de tendresse.

Puis il cessa de les faire attendre et saisit le sexe du brun de sa main droite, l'engouffrant progressivement dans sa bouche.

Il entama des va-et-vients sur le bas, au niveau du gland, au même rythme que sa main qui branlait le reste de son érection.

Par moments, il laissait ses doigts caresser les testicules de Potter et à chaque fois ce dernier gémissait plus fort.

Fermer les yeux aidait Drago à se concentrer sur sa tâche et à savourer l'instant : il percevait plus nettement les sons délicieux qu'émettaient Potter, le goût âpre et salé, l'énormité de ce qui le remplissait et qui semblait être la seule utilité à sa bouche...

Ces pensées fantasmagoriques lui déclenchèrent des premières gouttes de jouissance qu'il sentit glisser le long de ses cuisses.

Il commençait à éprouver une forte douleur à la mâchoire mais décida que quitte à ne plus pouvoir l'ouvrir demain, il allait finir Potter dignement, aussitôt le prit-il dans sa gorge le plus loin possible, jusqu'au réflexe de nausée.

Drago réitéra sa façon de faire, avec des pauses où il inspirait fortement par le nez, si bien qu'au bout de trois reprises il sentit les doigts du brun agripper violemment ses cheveux et ce dernier le prévenir de son orgasme.

Il eut à peine de temps de se retirer et de mettre sa main en bombe atour du sexe de Potter qu'il se trouva rempli de sa semence sur les doigts.

Essouflé, Potter respirait vite, sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ébahis et l'observaient comme s'il était une sorte de Dieu en personne.

Pour une première, Drago était fier de lui.

Lorsque Harry reprit ses lèvres et le coucha à son tour sur le sol, il ne trouva rien à redire.

Trouver la taupe n'était plus son obsession du moment.

 **OoOoOoO**

Il faisait une chaleur à couper le souffle.

Drago rêvait d'un plongeon, cependant il endossait le rôle du surveillant pour premières et deuxièmes années.

Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'élèves, la majorité étant déjà sur le chemin du retour.

Comme il s'agissait du dernier jour au camp ; les professeurs organisèrent une sortie au lac situé à dix kilomètres du chalet.

A ses côtés se tenait le jeune Arthur Keller, qui ne cessait de pialler sur l'art des potions.

Bien qu'il se donnait un air sévère, Drago jubilait en secret d'inspirer la jeune génération.

« _Quelle couleur prendra la potion si l'on ajoute du bicarbonate à la patte d'acromentule ?_ »

Drago pariait qu'un deuxième comme Keller et même Severus Rogue exigerait une retraite anticipée.

Il s'efforçait de rester vigilant.

Il fallait dire que dormir était le cadet de ses soucis, avec Potter dans son lit.

Parfois, le brun le réveillait au milieu de la nuit afin de satisfaire sa libido effrenée.

Il ressemblait à un lion sauvage – aucune délicatesse, seulement le besoin de le _faire_ , là, tout de suite, avec le pyjama ; se frotter, se frotter, se faire prendre en bouche – Drago ne perdait jamais une occasion – et jouir, jouir, jouir.

Potter était passé du garçon coincé et hystérique à cet être désinhibé et insatiable, que même Drago envoyait paître à force d'épuisement.

 _Les Serpents coulissent un peu, font "genre", puis finissent par se prélasser comme des fainéants... Question cadence, on a vu mieux,_ l'avait taquiné Potter.

Autant dire que ce soir-là, Drago lui en avait fait bouffer du Serpent !

Donc, entre Potter, les cours, la surveillance à la rivière, les travaux manuels au camp ainsi que ses séances de méditation... son emploi du temps ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit.

« La méditation... », chuchota t-il à voix basse.

« Quoi ? » Keller le fixa de ses grands yeux ébahis.

Drago secoua la tête, ne prenant pas le soin de répondre. Ses pensées fusaient.

Dumbledore avait affirmé qu'il existait une connexion entre la taupe et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...

Ce lien permettait au mage noir de garder l'élève sous contrôle, même à distance, malgré l'interdiction d'user de magie au camp.

La méditation autorisait à Drago un pont invisible entre son esprit et sa magie.

Un sorcier suffisamment puissant pouvait mander la magie pendant cet état de "transe"...

Le blond n'était pas expert mais il imaginait un fonctionnement du même type que l'Occlumencie.

Un seul élève – excepté lui – la pratiquait à sa connaissance...

Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, Drago épia les alentours.

Subitement, un grand bruit retentit. Elisa Habbott et Nathan Croc crièrent sous la surprise.

Le champ de protection brilla d'une lueur rouge alors qu'il demeurait jusqu'à présent translucide.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose...

Les paroles de Dumbledore prononcées au premier jour résonnèrent dans son esprit.

 _Mes chers enfants, vous avez bien compris que l'usage de la magie sera sanctionné. Afin d'éviter tout dérapage, un champ de protection a été placé par vos professeurs. Il nous met à l'abris de menaces en ces temps sombres. Il nous alertera si un sortilège est lancé. Bleu sera sa couleur en cas d'incantation anodine. Rouge sera la couleur dont vous devrez vous méfier._

Drago sentit l'adrénaline l'envahir. Elle lui dictait ses actions.

Il tempêta auprès des élèves afin de les rassembler.

Il les emmena au pied du plus vieil arbre, un énorme platane, dont le tronc et les branches lui paraissaient assez épaisses pour supporter leurs poids.

« Montez ! » somma t-il.

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

Ils lui accordaient une confiance aveugle et cela le toucha, même s'il n'avait pas le luxe de s'y attarder.

Même Hedwina Lacombe, la plus pleutre envers les Malefoy, lui tendit la main afin qu'il l'aide à grimper. Son visage était souillé de larmes.

« Tout va bien », la rassura t-il.

Drago faisait preuve d'une assurance qu'il était loin de posséder.

« Monsieur Malefoy... Que se passe t-il ? » questionna impatiemment Keller.

Ils n'étaient pas aveugles : le lit de la rivière commençait à déborder et l'on entendait au loin le fracas qui s'amplifiait.

L'air lui manqua lorsqu'il perçut des hurlements terrifiés.

Trois élèves, deux garçons ainsi qu'une fille, nageaient à la dérive, emportés par le courant. Ils tentaient désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Drago paniqua.

« Il faut continuer à grimper ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Puis, aidant Hedwina à se hisser, il accrocha son regard tout en répétant : « Tu peux y arriver. »

Elle pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! » Le cri de détresse de Keller faillit lui déclencher une crise cardiaque.

« Regardez ! Le car ! »

Droit devant eux, un véhicule Moldu de couleur jaune, flottait dans leur direction, arrachant tout sur son passage.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que fermer les yeux et implorer Salazar, Merlin et tous les foutus esprits sorciers du monde...

De façon surréaliste, le car les frôla sans toucher le platane. Toutefois, cela créa un courant tel que Billy Stevens, un garçon de Serdaigle de deuxième année, fut déséquilibré et glissa.

Drago l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, toutefois l'eau rendait la prise glissante.

Il lâcha.

Tel un esprit détaché d'un corps ; il assista à la dérive de Billy dans les eaux...

Le vacarme devint assourdissant, ses oreilles bourdonnaient... Sa tête tourna.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! S'il vous plait, réveillez-vous ! »

Keller le secouait.

Cela eut l'effet escompté : Drago ne tolèrerait pas de le perdre aussi.

Il rassura les élèves, affirma avec conviction que les secours allaient arriver – ce dont il ne doutait pas, _mais dans combien de temps ?_

L'Ordre du Phoenix s'était attendu à une embuscade de ce type.

Drago toucha sa poche droite, dans laquelle reposait sa baguette magique. Il espérait qu'ils arrivent assez vite afin qu'il porte assistance aux autres.

Ayant un instinct de survie très développé, il s'était débrouillé pour la garder – au cas où.

« Naomi est là-bas », répétait Elisa Habbott, très inquiète.

Naomi était sa soeur, élève de troisième année à Gryffondor.

« Elle est partie dans le premier car, c'est le seul qui a pu arriver à temps au chalet. Ca va aller. »

Drago s'inquiétait davantage pour Potter... Qui était monté dans le car jaune...

L'effroi qu'il éprouvait le rendit stupéfait.

 _Je suis amoureux de lui..._

Le soulagement déferla dans ses veines quelques minutes plus tard.

Huit sorciers sillonaient le ciel à la recherche de survivants.

Ils arrivaient à temps : en effet, certains gosses grelottaient, frôlant l'hypothermie.

L'eau était plus froide qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. En outre, la peur qui les habitait n'aidait en rien à activer leur système immunitaire. Ils risquaient d'attraper une pneumonie !

 _Encore un peu et je deviens mère poule..._

Cette pensée lui arracha un rire jaune.

Pour Drago, c'était différent. Il se sentait aux aguets, prêt à agir au moindre signe de danger. Son corps surchauffait.

« Faites un signe ! » cria t-il en agitant les bras.

Les élèves l'imitèrent. Ils furent rapidement repérés.

Parmi les sauveteurs, Drago reconnut Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

Une femme étrange aux cheveux roses les devançait, effectuant des pirouettes dans le ciel – _franchement,_ était-ce le moment opportun pour amuser la galerie ?

Ce fut le visage de Severus Rogue qu'il vit en dernier.

« Drago », l'interpella t-il. « Prenez ma main. »

Il transperçait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Sûrement car il devinait ses intentions.

« Désolé, professeur », dit-il et il était sincère. « Occupez-vous des autres. »

Drago avait aidé les élèves à grimper sur les balais des sauveteurs – il ne restait que lui sur cet arbre.

Sortant sa baguette, il invoqua le sortilège ayant permis à Potter de gagner la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : _« Accio balai ! »_

Il avait repéré des balais entreposés au chalet.

Deux secondes plus tard, Drago sautait sur l'un d'entre eux en plein vol.

« Soyez prudent ! » s'exclama Minerva MacGonagall.

Elle ne lui avait jamais paru si jeune, volant dans le feu de l'action.

Bien décidé à l'écouter, il parcourut le ciel, à l'affut d'un signe de vie. Drago récupéra deux élèves qu'il déposa sur la terre ferme à une distance de plusieurs kilomètres.

« Par ici ! »

Son coeur fit de violentes embardées dans sa poitrine. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Localisant l'origine des cris, il distingua une situation chaotique : Weasley était agrippé à un tronc d'arbre déraciné.

Ce tronc tenait par miracle à l'horizontale, bloqué entre deux arbres eux toujours ancrés dans le sol.

La force du courant était telle que Weasley dérapait. Néanmoins, d'une main, il maintenait la tête de Potter hors de l'eau.

Le brun se noyait toutes les dix secondes, lorsque Weasley n'en pouvait plus et lâchait prise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! » hurla t-il une fois suffisamment proche.

« Sa jambe est coincée. » La voix de Weasley était brisée, probablement à forcer d'appeler à l'aide. « Fais quelque chose, s'il te plait Malefoy ! »

Drago passa en revue ses différentes options.

Récupérer Weasley ce qui signifiait lâcher Potter ?

Attraper Potter sur son balai mais ça ne marcherait pas... Il fallait bouger ce fichu tronc d'arbre.

Il sortit de nouveau sa baguette et tenta de se concentrer – Merlin qu'il était à bout de forces...

« Expelliarmus » souffla t-il avec conviction.

Le bout de bois, impacté, resta à sa place toutefois cela le souleva suffisamment pour dégager la jambe de Potter.

Weasley semblait mort d'inquiétude tandis qu'il suppliait Potter de ne pas lâcher. Il l'aida à le hisser sur son balai alors que lui-même était exténué.

Tout à coup, Drago comprit ce qui liait le trio indestructible. Il ressentit un brusque sentiment d'envie.

Potter était à moitié inconscient.

Drago dut arracher son propre t-shirt afin d'en faire un bandeau. Il le passa autour du torse du Survivant puis l'attacha à sa taille. Le but étant que Potter reste accroché à lui lors du voyage.

Quand il sentit son poids mort sur le dos, il soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

« Je reviens ! » cria t-il à l'adresse de Weasley.

Une fois Potter sur la terre ferme, il fut accaparé par une Hermione Granger paniquée.

Son bras pissait le sang cependant elle se tenait devant lui. Pomfresh, l'infirmière appelée en renforts, tentait vainement de la soigner mais la lionne n'en avait que faire.

« Merci Malefoy... Oh Merlin, merci de l'avoir ramené ! Tu as vu Ron ? »

« Oui. J'y retourne. »

Il décolla aussitôt. Elle prendrait soin de Potter...

« Il est inconscient et sa jambe est cassée », précisa t-il.

Drago se hâta de retrouver Weasley. Il n'était pas certain que le Gryffondor tienne longtemps.

Il le récupéra et ne pensa pas à protester lorsqu'il faillit l'étrangler.

« Malefoy, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une dette envers toi... Tu m'as sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de Harry. »

Drago n'écoutait que d'une oreille : le champ protecteur était de nouveau rouge. La source de magie semblait très proche...

Il la perçevait au plus profond de lui.

« Tiens-toi bien », ordonna t-il à Weasley tandis qu'il bifurquait vers l'ouest.

En contrebas, dissimulé sur une plate-forme, Ming Xao était assis en position de méditation. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il psalmodiait des incantations.

« Weasley, il faut l'arrêter ! Prends ma baguette. »

Heureusement, le roux réagit rapidement et immolisa Ming Xao. Drago l'aurait fait lui-même mais il avait un balai à conduire.

Aussitôt, l'élève ouvrit les yeux, semblant sortir de sa transe. Il essaya de bouger mais ce fut vain.

« Et maintenant ? » Questionna Weasley tandis qu'ils posaient pied sur la terre ferme.

« On attend les autres. »

Drago s'écroula. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Le meilleur ami de Potter tenait en joue Ming Xao.

Il était en piteux état : son corps couvert d'égratinures, son oeil droit rougi comme s'il s'était pris un coup de poing et son pantalon déchiré.

Drago soupçonnait ne pas avoir meilleure allure.

« Tu sais, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure », déclara Weasley décidé à faire la conversation. « Tu as sauvé Harry et pas qu'aujourd'hui. Quand Dumbledore nous a demandé de rester éloignés de lui, de le laisser entre tes mains, nous n'étions pas d'accord. On ne te faisait pas confiance. Puis nous vous avons surveillés... Et tu lui as fait du bien. Tu lui as rendu le sourire. »

Soudain, Drago ressentit le besoin d'exploser de rire. Il se sentait vide.

« J'espère que vous avez cessé de nous espionner à temps. »

Lorsqu'il s'apperçut du rougissement de Weasley – plutôt évident vu la couleur de sa peau – il ricana de plus belle.

« Tu crois qu'il va bien ? » questionna t-il plus sérieusement.

L'angoisse nouait sa gorge. Qu'il s'autorise à montrer ses émotions à un Weasley était une grande première.

Toutefois, il avait vivement besoin de réconfort...

L'image de la main de Billy Stevens glissant dans la sienne le hantait.

« J'en suis certain. Harry, il survit depuis qu'il est né. C'est juste son job », affirma Weasley en haussant les épaules.

 **OoOoOoO**

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

La cinquième marche de l'escalier grinçait toujours. Il craignait que quelqu'un l'entende.

C'était dans ses habitudes de transgresser les règles, aussi les adultes devaient s'attendre à ce qu'il désobéisse.

Franchement, qui pouvait rester alité des jours durant ? _Pas lui._

Harry risquait de craquer s'il continuait ainsi.

Certes, il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour se rétablir de sa commotion cérébrale et il devait encore garder ses béquilles deux semaines, cependant il estimait s'être assez reposé.

L'action lui manquait. Il s'ennuyait à mourir au Square Grimmaud.

Aussi comptait-il sur Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley avec leurs oreilles à rallonge afin de lui rapporter tous les potins de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Jugeant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, les "enfants" ne pouvaient assister aux réunions.

Son seul réconfort était la compagnie de ses amis – ce qui différait des étés qu'il passait chez Oncle Vernon – et surtout celle de Sirius Black, son parrain.

Ce dernier avait enfin trouvé un abris – il cessait quelques temps d'être un fugitif.

Harry profitait de sa présence comme lorsque l'on prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

Ils avaient de longues conversations, ce qui changeait de celles par cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à Poudlard, où la peur d'être découverts les tenaillait.

« ... n'a rien à voir avec le respect que je lui porte. » La voix était lointaine, chuchotée, mais Harry la perçut nettement. Elle provenait de la cuisine. « Ses décisions me préoccupent. Elles ont coûté la vie de deux adolescents. »

« Tut tut, Rogue, ne vas-tu pas un peu vite en besogne ? Nous avons tous approuvé l'idée du camp de vacances afin de débusquer la taupe, en dépit des risques. Toi y compris. »

Ce ton moqueur...

Rogue émit un sifflement irrité.

Il n'existait qu'une personne ici présente capable de le mettre dans cet état : Sirius.

« On s'apperçoit qu'aucun de tes élèves n'est mort noyé, Black. Quoique si les rôles furent inversés, tu aurais pris cela avec ta légèreté naturelle, cette insouciance qui te vaut l'affection de Potter. Vous deux vous êtes de la même souche – de futiles _inconscients._ »

Sa voix était emprunte de mépris.

Harry reconnut cette haine qu'il lui vouait et dont il n'avait jamais saisi l'origine.

« Je ne te permets pas de me juger. » Cette fois, c'était Sirius qui semblait agacé. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de mes sentiments. »

Rogue renifla. « Salazar m'en préserve. »

« Rassure-toi, je ne transmettrai pas tes inquiétudes à Dumbledore ni aux membres de l'Ordre. Je suis assez surpris que tu m'en aies fait part. »

Il y eut un long silence. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas la scène, Harry soupçonnait un échange visuel entre eux – un échange intense.

« A toi je peux me confier. Tu es d'une telle décridibilité que c'en est risible. Qui pourrait te croire ? »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

De nouveau, le ton léger de Sirius.

« Dans tous les cas, il m'est possible d'émettre des réserves sur le jugement d'Albus. Au vu de ma position. »

« Oh oui, Rogue, mais que ferions-nous sans toi ? Un Espion de ton envergure... Tu as toujours été d'une importance majeure dans cette guerre. »

« Tu peux te moquer, Black. Mais qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années excepté fuir la queue entre les jambes, comme un bon chien-chien ? »

Mince. Harry songea qu'il était temps d'intervenir, tant pis pour lui.

Rogue et Sirius lui rappelaient son ancienne relation avec Drago – quand ils étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

Penser à lui fut soudain douloureux.

Se ressaisissant, Harry continua de descendre les marches des escaliers, cette fois sans se soucier du bruit.

Cela fonctionna : il entendit les pas des deux hommes se diriger vers lui.

« Harry ! »

C'était Sirius, visiblement stupéfait et mécontent de le trouver là.

Rogue quant à lui affichait un sourire dédaigneux.

« Qui voilà... » susurra t-il. « Toujours prompt à briser les règles, Potter. »

Harry prit quelques secondes pour les observer.

Il trouva amusant que le Professeur des Potions porte encore sa robe de sorcier – à croire qu'il ne la quittait pas, même pour dormir.

A quatre heures du matin, Sirius, à l'inverse, était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un débardeur et d'un short ample. Ses cheveux tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules, comme Harry.

Il tenait dans ses mains une assiette avec des petits pains ainsi qu'un verre de lait.

Visiblement, il n'était pas descendu afin d'avoir une conversation secrète avec son ennemi préféré...

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda son parrain.

Le ton était plus doux que tout à l'heure.

Probablement parce que cela aurait été accorder trop de crédit à Rogue si même lui critiquait Harry.

« J'avais une fringale nocturne », se défendit-il, esquissant un sourire contrit.

« Oh », répondit Sirius en s'approchant et en lui donnant une accolade. « Va pour cette fois. Tiens, prends un de mes pains. »

Harry s'en saisit avec joie et croqua dedans, se ravissant de l'air stupéfait de Rogue.

« Chouchou un jour, chouchou toujours. »

Il semblait dégoûté.

« Sur ce, je remonte me coucher. »

« Grand bien te fasse ! »

Rogue ne se retourna pas malgré la boutade de Sirius. Il continua à grimper les escaliers.

« Quant à toi, Harry, quand vas-tu te décider à contacter Drago ? »

Le brun se sentit rougir.

A chaque fois qu'un de ses amis ou son parrain abordaient sa relation amoureuse avec le blond, il peinait à l'assumer.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'à quinze ans la plupart des adultes en qui il avait confiance seraient au courant qu'il aimait un garçon – un Malefoy qui plus est.

A vrai dire, un an auparavant, il n'aurait pas parié un Gallion dessus.

Rogue s'était comme figé en haut des marches.

Au lieu d'aller dormir, ce dernier se permit d'intervenir : « Et pourquoi le ferait-il, Black ? Pour une fois que Potter prend une décision sensée. »

« On ne t'a pas sonné ! »

Harry crut que Rogue allait craquer et lui dire d'aller se faire foutre – au lieu de cela, il sembla se contenir : « Je t'interdis de lui écrire, Potter. Je refuse que l'Ordre fasse de lui un Espion à son âge, simplement parce qu'il a fait l'erreur de s'enticher de ta personne. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il a suffisamment été impliqué ? »

« Si... »

Harry se sentait si coupable qu'il avait coupé les ponts depuis qu'il était arrivé au Square Grimmaud.

Drago, rentré au Manoir Malefoy, ne cessait de lui envoyer des hiboux qu'il lui renvoyait aussitôt, la patte vide.

Il aurait pourtant dû le remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

Continuer de l'embrasser...

Ce n'était pas comme si cette idée le répulsait, bien au contraire.

Elle avait tendance à l'obséder, d'autant plus lorsqu'il restait confiné dans sa chambre.

« Harry. » C'était Sirius. Il lui avait attrapé les épaules et le fixait droit dans les yeux : « Ecoute-moi. Tu vas avoir besoin de soutien et surtout d'amour. C'est cette force qui a permis à tes parents de tenir en dépit de la guerre. L'amour t'a sauvé étant bébé. Je te raconterai tout ceci un jour mais fais-moi confiance. Tu as trop longtemps été privé de cette force et si ce Malefoy est celui qu'il te faut... Tu ne dois pas le laisser partir. N'écoute pas ce vieux Professeur aigri... La solitude ne lui réussit pas, comme tu peux le constater », termina t-il en désignant Rogue du doigt.

La fin de sa tirade était tout à coup moins sérieuse.

Ca ne sembla pas beaucoup plaire au principal concerné.

« Qui parlait de juger tout à l'heure ? Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, Black. Et je trouve tes paroles cruelles car tu ne penses pas une seule fois à Drago, uniquement au bonheur de ton protégé. »

« Mon _protégé_ comme tu le dis si bien aura un rôle majeur dans cette guerre... d'où l'idée de protection. Et sache que je pense à mon cousin, justement, je lui rends service. Vu le nombre de lettres qu'il lui envoie, je crois que Drago a très envie d'être avec mon _protégé_. Il est capable de décider de ce qui est bon pour lui et de faire ses propres choix. »

« Il n'a que quinze ans... »

« Et alors », souffla Sirius, ce qui finit par clore le débat. « Drago a prouvé lors de l'attaque de la rivière qu'il était tout à fait responsable en dépit de son jeune âge. »

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry se tenait près de la fenêtre.

Il caressait le plumage d'Hedwige. Sa blancheur l'apaisait...

Il lui semblait qu'un ange et un démon menaient un combat de rude épreuve en son fort intérieur.

Les avis de Sirius et Rogue différaient mais tous deux avaient raison...

Le coeur battant la chamade, il attrapa un parchemin et répondit à Drago Malefoy.

 **FIN**

 _ **Merci à vous d'avoir lu.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**_

 _ **Plein de bisous !**_

 _ **Paddy.**_


End file.
